


Bagels and Mini Crushes

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Kaneki is precious, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Precious Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Shes kind of sassy, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touka is the best lesbian bro, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, construction worker! hide, everyone is human, hidekane, im back to writing yay!, implied Touka/Yoriko - Freeform, kanehide - Freeform, mentions of rize but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: “Seriously Kaneki, again? You can’t keep doing this shit everyday. You don’t even know him like that!”“I know Touka, I just think he gets hungry on the job. He works hard and all so-”“Your acting like a married twink stop it!”-In which Kaneki Ken has a crush on the cute construction worker he sees on his way to school in the morning, so he buys him bagels to have a reason to talk to him. Touka thought he was ridiculous at first, but after seeing the guy interact with Kaneki for the first time she reconsiders her thoughts on her bro's crush





	Bagels and Mini Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Im gonna update my multi-chapter fic tomorrow AND add to my Ghoul Hideyoshi series!
> 
> Also me: *doesnt write for like two months*
> 
> (See Authors Note At The End)

“Seriously Kaneki, again? You can’t keep doing this shit everyday. You don’t even know him like that!” 

“I know Touka, I just think he gets hungry on the job. He works hard and all so-”

“Your acting like a married twink stop it!”

Kaneki ignored his best-friend with a huff, earning a larger huff from her in return. They were at Noah’s Bagels, a nice little bagel shop that was recently built in the neighborhood. The shop had a nice aroma, and genuinely a nice selection of bagels and drinks. But Kaneki didn’t come here this morning for himself since he wasn’t in a particular mood for a bagel, and Touka wasn’t going to get anything this morning because she had breakfast at her own home. 

So why where they at Noah’s Bagels at 10:45 AM?

“Here’s your Apple Cinnamon bagel and Chai Latte Sir! Please come again.”

The waitress slid the bag and drink over to the duo of friends. Kaneki thanked her and then began to walk out the door, his destination aiming for the local construction sight down the road. Touka trailed behind him, groaning in annoyance at her friends lazy attempts to try and flirt. She was happy for Kaneki for finding an interest, but ever since she had to fight his ex-girlfriend for playing him, she had a little bit of doubt for the outcome of this relationship. She had all right to be worried for his sake, he was always getting hurt by somebody without seeing the signs.

“Kaneki slow down,” Touka looked at the ravenettes facial features, which were rather soft and full of hope.

He looked like a love struck puppy for Anteiku’s sake!

Kaneki gave a small smile and held onto the bagel and hot drink. His shoulder bag looked as if it was going to fall off his shoulder and his coat looked like it was swallowing him.

“Sorry Touka, i’m just a bit nervous.”, he replied with his voice having the slightest waver to it. Touka let out a soft sigh and walked his pace, as the sight was becoming closer to view.

“Tell me about this guy asshole, how’d you meet him anyways.”

Kaneki’s face flushed as he thought about the memory before talking.

“I was walking home from one of Professor Uta’s lectures right? So I wasn’t paying attention good enough when I was walking past them work on the new stadium the workers are building. I accidentally tripped over his tool box.. Pretty embarrassing right?”

Touka snorted, but urged him to continue by nodding her head.

“So he helped me up and made sure I didn’t get too hurt or anything.. He’s really sweet Touka I swear you’ll like him-”

“Shut up cupid I get it, what’s his name?”

“Hideyoshi Nagachika, but he told me to call him Hide- Touka there he is!”

Kaneki’s face turned into a toothy grin, and she slowly dragged Touka towards one of the benches that someone was sitting on. The guy seemed to be on his break, as he was on his phone with his safety hat off. 

He had blonde hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and sun kissed skin. The closer Touka got to the guy, the closer she noticed he had deep brown eyes that were pretty entracing. 

Now Touka was pretty gay (may Yoriko never find out about this thought) but he was kind of cute in her opinion.

She stood a few feet behind Kaneki, watching him get closer to ‘Hide’ as they started to interact.

‘Hide’ looked up to meet Kaneki’s face, and he let out a hearty laugh. He stood up and put his hands on his hips, still smiling. Meanwhile Kaneki looked like he was going to pass out, but instead of fainting he stood there and managed a crooked smile.

“Kaneki! Good to see you again this morning, how are ya’?”

“Good thanks for asking.. Um.. this is for you..” Kaneki gestured the drink and bagel bag towards Hide’s face, who in return raised an eyebrow. The blonde warily took the bag and drink, setting it down on the bench bening him. He smiled a gentle smile at Kaneki that would make anyone's heart melt.

“Thank you, your too sweet to me. Speaking of which,”

Kaneki looked as Hide dug in his pocket clearly searching for something. Finally he found what he was looking for. It was a small folded up paper with writing on it (Touka couldn’t see what it said) and Kaneki looked as if he was going to scream. His face was a rosy red color, clearly bashful of whatever was on the writing. But Kaneki couldn’t scream or have a happiness attack because Hide began to talk.

“I’ve been waiting to see you to give you that. Your always buying me bagels in the morning and I really appreciate it, so if you want to to maybe I can treat you to lunch… Or just so we can hang out together yeah?”

Kaneki stuttered a bit, still flushed in the face.

“I’d love to have l-lunch with you! Thanks so much for the offer I-”

He was cut off by a distant voice from deeper in the building the other construction workers were in.

“Hide! Breaks over asshole, quite slacking or your out!”

Hide’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, clearly not taking whoever seriously.

“Okie-dokie Nishio-senpai! Just a sec.”

Hide looked back to Kaneki in an apologetic matter. The shorter male gripped his shoulder bag not looking sad at all. 

“Sorry ‘Neki buddy, gotta run. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Most definitely, I have a lecture with my Touka soon anyways. She’s the one behind me.”

He gestured to Touka who awkwardly waved.

The blonde waved back at her, smiling as he put on his bright orange helmet that seemed to fit his bubbly personality perfectly.

“Okay, bye Kaneki! And nice meeting you Touka, see ya!”

And with another wave the blonde dashed away in the building with the bagel and drink Kaneki got him, scarfing them down on the way. When Hide wasn’t in sight anymore, Kaneki turned around and walked next to Touka, a smile present on his face that was still slightly flushed.

“Ready to see Kimi and Yoriko now?”

“Yeah.. Whatever. I’m just wondering what was on the note that made your face turn into a tomato.”

“It was not!”

The duo continued to walk in a comfortable silence after that, and surprisingly Touka was very glad to offer fashion advice for his new lunch date. Blondie was okay in her book so far.

FIN

{Xxx-xxx-xxxx - Hide (call me maybe?)}

**Author's Note:**

> Oh.My.God.Its.Spooky.Season
> 
> Thank you everyone that decided to read this work it means a lot to me! I wanted to apologize though to anyone wondering why I stopped updating and everything all of a sudden. So truth is, SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS!!! every time I go home I just wanna sleep im always so tireddd :( then to put on top of that i caught the flu and didn't have the motivation to write anything. My mac also broke so I had to get another computer which was ass. But just know this: Im back and Im bringing KaneHide with me, so expect my contributions to our favorite gay bois :'D Im planning to participate in spooktober as well, just with KaneHide stories.
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudos if you would like! Constructive criticism is also welcome!- Lee


End file.
